


Downfall

by Aimryax



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:21:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aimryax/pseuds/Aimryax
Summary: “Do you think about how to kill everyone you meet?”“Do you not?”
Relationships: Male Inquisitor/Iron Bull, The Iron Bull/Male Lavellan
Kudos: 42





	Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> Man this is my first fic of something with actual lore and canon, I started playing DAI again and this banter inspired me to write something!!
> 
> My internet currently is clanky so I’ll upload a photo of my Lavellan (Adrian) later!

“Bull?”

Deep voice sounded in a low tone, not distracting either of them out of the quiet space they had reserved, candle still had little fire to it before it eventually goes out, taking away its fire that gave golden and yellow hues, giving highlights on all the right places for now.

Soft bedding of expensive materials and a prompt for something more yet as time passed, the stays became less restricted to desire only—not that it lessened—and opened up to another option; another option to be wrapped up in strong arms around his frame in some form till he shivered to sleep.

It was lighter with Bull. Sleep became less of a stranger for Adrian.

“Yes, Kadan?” Adrian loved, and _still_ loving; the way Bull’s chest vibrated with his strong voice, feeling it when close, feeling it even more closer with slender legs straddling much bigger hips. Fur covered most of Bull’s bare legs, and a little bit of Adrian’s back.

Little pang of small regret went through as Adrian’s nightclothes separated a closer touch, but it was not enough to move his tired body, or attempt to at the matter. 

Silly feeling of joy also jumped at the endearment, making him wonder if Vehenan does the same effect.

“I was thinking about your exchange with Cole today...” Adrian trailed off in no particular reason. Gaze shifting from staring at nowhere, to Bull’s own face, but even so, his stare was anything but serious or accusing. Not demanding, but simply to feed nagging curiosity.

He also loved seeing Bull’s face, even if until now he couldn’t put an exact finger on Bull; he was a man of many expressions, often when caught off guard.

Maybe like now.

Eyes locked in a gaze, a sense of unsettlement seemed to seep in, primarily in Bull’s, he was a _people’s person_.

“The one about Candy?” Bull continued for Adrian. “Well, guess it wasn’t _that_ much money wasted if it helped her.” He gave a pseudo scoff, building up an answer on an assumed question.

Still, Adrian couldn’t help but give a little smile at it, “That’s not what I was referring to.”

“I know,” a little chuckle that gave more vibrations, chest rumbling with it, tempting Adrian to lay down on the scarred chest with an ear to the heartbeat, and stay there forever.

“What’s on your mind?”

Banter wasn’t something uncommon with his inner circle, going up and down. Let it be friendly, questioning, scathing, dramatic... can’t name it all, sometimes he would pipe in the conversation himself.

Hinterlands, that’s where the banter that Bull knew which one Adrian was referring to took place. The one about the barman, the ex-mercenary, the one with Cole talking out loud.

 _Why_ , Cole asked him on the idle thoughts.

 _Do you not_ , Bull had answered with a mild surprise in his tone, as if it was common for someone to think about—

“You think about how to kill every person you meet, threat or not I presume.”

A little sharper than usual inhale; maybe intentionally for Adrian to notice, to not delve into the matter if it deemed unbearable. He will stop if Bull says so. 

Or perhaps, it’s because Adrian doesn’t need to ask Bull if he ever thought about that, because he definitely did.

“What way would you see that’s fit to kill me?”

It wasn’t a shocking revelation or a built-up question, the atmosphere between them was far from tense, still holding it’s quiet air, just the two of them together.

Shifting his head on the bed’s pillows that were supported by the headboard, Bull gave a deep thought into the question, eyes going to the side, even bringing up a hand to rest his chin on.

Even with the question on how to end his life, Adrian wanted to lean in and kiss the small stress that formed on Bull’s forehead.

After seemingly forever, Bull dropped his hand with a hum. This time, Adrian gave in and leaned closer to feel more. Hands on chest, heartbeat was underneath his fingers, strong and heavy; he didn’t know if it was his imagination telling him that the heart beat a little faster.

“I dunno.” Bull spoke, “smothering you into my arms maybe?”

Cocking his head to the side, this time Adrian showed physical disapproval at Bull delaying (but he had to stifle a genuine chuckle at the answer) Bull picked up on that immediately.

“Alright, alright.” Bull gave up with a sigh; hands came up to hold Adrian’s waist. Goosebumps sent up his spine but the touch was feeling the shape of muscele under cloth, to feel the hidden bruises and wounds just from today.

“You’re a champion, you take on everyone. Someone hits you and you laugh at them, this makes you feel invulnerable, like you could hold off the entire world at bay if needed.”

Clocked. To further his point, Bull’s hands trailed down to hold thighs that even slender, can flex with strength that held down countless positions with a powerful battlecry.

“And that leaves you not thinking of what could happen when all that armour comes down, you may have a hand that opens the gateway to demons, but you’re not immortal.” Bull started to paraphrase.

“With no shield, get enough dents in your armour, lift you up and slam on any surface, if that doesn’t do the trick, then the shattered armour will.”

Gruesome description was somehow accompanied by a softening expression, as a wordless comfort at an expected distraught. It did take Adrian some seconds to process, but he managed to respond with a nod and hum.

Strangely, he just wanted more time to think.

With a rhythm in his mind that formed a while ago, Adrian stroked Bull’s face slowly, letting Bull relax into his hand and lean on it with a closed eye. Lingering occasionally to feel the adorning scars, feeling texture of rough skin.

Could nights become just a little longer?

Bull seemed to have started doing the same, hands trailing up and down at his hips thoughtlessly.

Right eye was lost, mostly under a patch, rarely off when in public. Strangely endearing, and undoubtedly, beautiful.

Thoughts went and left, but some started to connected in Adrian’s head, the origins of this injury, the trainings with the chargers, and some with him personally.

Deflect more, parry more, less defending and more attacking, kill them— _damage_ them before they get the jump on you.

Coincidence wasn’t a trait that Bull lived by. 

Perking up with another question, mixed in with the soothing atmosphere that was amplified with lights dying down from the candle, illuminating specific things.

“Is that the reason you press on my deflect and offence, Vehenan?”

That question was already answered.

Eye opened, slightly glinting in slight surprise, taken off guard for just a moment that Adrian savoured—then went to that gorgeous soft expression, eyebrows rest with a slight lips upturn; Adrian was right.

“Hmm. You got me.”

He can be a people’s person too.

Feeling that they were too apart for this kind of moment, Adrian leaned more with his entire body, leaning in to touch forehead and noses with Bull. Raising his other hand to fully hold that face and kiss the nose that had hints of scarring.

Bull was... Bull, and Adrian loved Bull with all what his heart manage of loving.

“You’re going soft on me.” Adrian whispered half-teasingly while holding sincerity at that statement, at the man who gave all of himself as much as he did too.

At that, Bull wrapped his arms around Adrian’s frame and pulled him in closer, letting their curves match into each other, leaving no space between them at all.

Arms that both knew how to exploit their weakness, bring him down if necessarily; yet the same ones that gives him strength and blocks any chance of harm from anyone, including from them.

Arms that he felt the most safe in from the world.

“Not for long.” Bull teased with an undertone while playfully taking a light nib at Adrian’s ear, causing a soft snicker before Adrian moved in to press his lips on Bull’s, always fitting and always accepting.

Weak flickers finally departed, letting the candle die down in the air, but warmth was still high between the two figures, each of them being the sweet undoing of the other.


End file.
